


Playdates

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Femdom, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve and Danneel periodically set up playdates for their <strike>pets</strike> husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdates

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt on the spnkink-meme [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/69733.html?thread=23117925#t23117925).

"You should try pulling his hair," Danneel said as she looked at them, Gen by her side with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

Jensen whimpered under him as Jared's hips snapped hard on every inwards thrust. Jared lowered his head to Jensen's breastbone, trying to find the strength to keep going, to please their owners.

One of his large hands weaved itself into Jensen's short hair and pulled. Jensen keened under him, fucking keened, and let his head be pulled to the side as Jared bit down on the exposed flesh, sucking a dark bruise into the flesh.

Their bodies were rocking with the force of Jared's thrusts on the expensive rug, Jensen was going to get rugburns all over his back.

"Come on, you can do better than that, Jared," Gen said, smirking.

"Fuck that little slut so hard he wont be able to walk in the morning, we can all see how desperate he is for it," Danneel added, leaning back on the couch.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's legs, hiking them up further around his waist before he almost bent him in half, fucking him as hard as he dared. Sweat was running down his back and his brow and he was shaking from exertion.  
Jensen was quivering under him, arms around Jared's chest, leaving red marks as they scratched down his back.

"Fuck," Jensen whimpered, head thrown back as he completely surrendered to Jared, body struggling to hang on to that last thread of self control that wouldn't let him come, despite how Jared was pounding his prostate every time.

"Please,"Jared gasped, the tight clench of Jensen around him too much. He buried his face in Jensen's neck as he continued to pound into the compliant body under him. "Please, I need-"

"You need to come, baby?" Gen asked. Jared nodded and whined into Jensen's neck.

"Well, too bad, you know how this game goes. Either you come first and get to sleep in the cage tonight, or-"

"Or you make my slutty little husband come first," Danneel took over, "and I'll keep him from coming until out next playdate."

Jensen gasped, legs tightening around Jared's waist on pure reflex as he tried to keep himself under control.

"But if you make Jensen come first with just your big cock up his ass, you might even get to touch me tonight," Gen reminded him, which just made Jared drive into Jensen that little bit harder, Jensen giving out soft little breathy noises, air punched from him on every thrust.

"And Jenny, if you can make Jared come first with with your sloppy little cunt, maybe we'll buy that thing you wanted tomorrow."

Jensen groaned and tightened even further around Jared.

 

It was war now. Gen and Danneel loved to do this, loved to make them fight for who was going to come first. It was always a struggle that went on for hours. They had already been at it for one and a half and Jensen was bound to be sore in the morning.

Jared shifted, bringing Jensen's hands down to the floor. He let his large hands tighten on Jensen's comparatively delicate wrists. If he grasped just a little tighter, he would be able to feel the bones shifting under his strength.

He rested his forehead against Jensen's, both of them breathing the same air as they panted into each other's mouths. They weren't allowed to kiss, so this was as close as they'd ever come, even if Jared's whole being ached to close that small gap.

Jared groaned, so very, very close to coming. Jensen was twisting under him, arms tugging, trying to break free. Jared pressed them harder into the floor in response, growling. He wasn't going to loose this time. Last time he lost he'd been kept in bondage for two night in a row, not able to move from the machine Gen had bought to fuck him. He'd been covered in his own come each morning, sore and fucked out. He loved it, but he'd rather win.

"Yeah, hold that little slut down, make him take your big cock," Gen said, sounding a little breathless.

"How does it feel, Jenny?" Danneel asked, sounding way too composed. "Does it feel good, being split apart on Jared's big dick? You couldn't get away even if you wanted to, could you? Jared could hold you down and force you to take his cock whenever he wanted and you wouldn't be able to get away. You wouldn't want to anyway. You love this, you little whore."

 

Jensen gasped, whimpered and-

Jared nearly came when Jensen bucked under him, hole tightening in pulses as Jensen came with a drawn out scream. He kept fucking him through Jensen's orgasm, knowing their owners loved seeing either one of them completely fucked out and oversensitive.

Jensen was whimpering and twitching at the hard thrusts once he'd stopped coming. He had always been responsive as hell and having had his orgasm practically wrung from him made him cry out softly every time Jared slammed back in, body jerking as nerve endings couldn't process more pleasure.

Jared wanted to stop, wanted to just gather up Jensen in his arms and let him go to sleep, his own orgasm be damned, but he knew the consequences for stopping when he hadn't been told.

"Good boy, Jared, such a good boy," Gen smirked as she was handed money by a muttering but smiling Danneel. "Come now, fill his little slutty ass with your come. Breed him like a bitch in heat."

Jared cried out as he came, Jensen's name woven in somewhere in the garbled sounds.

He got off Jensen with a quick kiss to his cheek, Jensen completely fucked out and loose limbed on the carpet as he crawled over to Gen, eyes closing as she petted his hair.

Jensen whimpered a little as he got up and crawled over to Danneel, gave a long groan as a wide plug was inserted into his swollen hole.

"To keep all that come inside his sloppy cunt until we get home," Danneel explained, giving a filthy grin.

 

When Gen and Danneel stayed on the couch, talking for at least another hour, Jared was having troubles staying awake and, if looks were anything to go by, so was Jensen.

Finally he couldn't really fight it anymore. He fell asleep with his head on Gen's lap, her fingers gently carding through his hair, listening to the sounds of her and Danneel setting up their next playdate.

Jared couldn't wait.


End file.
